


Through hell and back

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are soul mates, but what happens if they find out to late?





	Through hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: um.. what is there to say oh yea please read and maybe review if you have time thanks :)  


* * *

~ Brian's POV~ As I'm laying on my back, in this boat , lost in thought on what possessed me to go out in this old boat alone. I'm interrupted by another boat colliding with my own. As I quickly sit up I'm shocked by the person before me, at first glance my breath gets caught in my throat. The boat that hit my own  is carrying the most beautiful person I've ever seen before.

  This man I see before me has these crystal blue eyes,pale skin which looks so creamy and soft, and golden blonde hair that looks like it was made out of gold. All of a sudden I hear him speaking in a Italian, but I have no clue what he says, and thank god I know how to say "no comprendo".Now he's speaking Dutch, how in the hell does you say "I don't speak Dutch?", Because I sure as hell can't speak it.Then finally I regain my voice and ask him if he speaks English, and he looks relieved and nods yes. For the longest time we're just staring at each other, then finally one of us speaks.  
 He asks me in what direction to go if you head for Switzerland. For some reason I'm kind of saddened that he won't be around for awhile like I will be, but in the end I tell him where to and sadly he leaves and I see his red sails billowing in the wind whiles he sails away. And here I am again alone in this old boat thinking of him. God I don't even now his name! How pathetic am I?   


But then I realize that I Should just get over it and move on.  



End file.
